


Broken

by hitokiridarkempress



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Bumby hasn't fully broken Alice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

 

The broken ones were always discarded. No matter how beautiful they are, like all broken things, they are tossed aside for something better. Elizabeth was beautiful, a goddess amongst the incessant insects.  But in the end, she too was broken beyond repair. He often forgets how easily women can _break_. Oh well, at least he finally had her after enduring her teasing for so long.

Then came little Alice, only Alice isn’t so little anymore. Beautiful _broken_ Alice.

He usually wasn’t interested in broken things. But she was Lizzie’s sister, how can he resist adding another trophy to his collection? Oh he tried to help her, until that stubborn bitch had to ruin everything. But no matter, he has her trapped within the orphanage. He may not have fully broken her mind and body but there are so many ways he can break her.

Creating another mindless shell gets tedious. Alice is too stubborn to be broken, to submit. He’s always up for a challenge. Physically breaking her is boring; he has no intentions of using Splatter’s methods of control. 

He wanted her, wanted her under him. Having her moan and scream his name, to make her pant and gasp. Just thinking about Alice writhing under him makes him hard. He hasn’t felt this excited since Lizzie…

The silly little bitch who wanted to be like her role model will get her wish after all…

Oh she fought, oh how she fought! Her screams were utterly delicious. He was merciful, letting her adjust before plunging in and out of her. To hear her cries dying down to soft whimpers, tears streaming down her face. Even after he was finished, she still manages to glare at him with hatred.

She claims she hated having sex with him, hated him and hated being his personal whore. Well he’ll certainly correct that oversight. Victory would taste so much _sweeter_ when he turns her into the thing she hates most.

Time was never Alice’s friend. After all, she lost 10 years due to her madness. And he was never an idle man.

In the end, he always got what he wanted. He loves having Alice begging and pleading, legs open and ready for him. She was always so wet and eager, he relishes the hot tightness. To have her scream and pant his name like a prayer. He loved every second of it. It was satisfying to have her orgasm, his wanton needy slut. Her pleasure is his, reducing her to the basest form of humanity. She is his finest work, his prize, his trophy. He smirks whenever he remembers how Alice would often tell him that she hates him. Now he has her whispering, “I love you” in his ear after they make love.  He says it back, it’s not a lie. He does love her in a way, like one who loves their pet. Maybe one day he’ll give her a ring, just to signal everyone who she belongs to. Pets do need collars after all.

The best part is the fact Alice _knows_ how low she has fallen. She only has herself to blame.  It’s unfortunate that she’s passive aggressive, his back is still healing from the scratch marks.

Alice Liddell knows how perfectly broken she is, and he loves her for it. 


End file.
